Home
by MiZzJoNeZ
Summary: Tanya 'Chi' noh was Hirumas girlfriend in Jr. high, when high school started, she left without a word to achieve her dream, like him. She comes back when it's Hirumas last year in high school with new suprizes. HirumaXOC Rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

Like I said..I'm rewriting this. SO!

Disclaimer: I don't own eyeshield. But I DO own YOUR SOUL!! KAHAHA! XD no no no. Uhm. I own Tanya and Kimi. heheh.

Yeah yeah yeah. Hiruma does like his machine guns. But I figured...he mostly uses them in high school. Hand guns were his thing back then...

Oh yeah...there in the last year of Jr. High. In the middle of the school year.

Tanya Noh:

Age:14

Height: 4'5

Weight: 99 lbs.

Eyes: Hazel. Wears thick black glasses

Hair: Black, shoulder length.

* * *

Chapter One: Demon King.

"HIRUMAS COMINNGG!"

Everyone in the classroom turned to the girl by the window with fear in there eyes. Yoichi Hiruma was the demon king of our school. Every single soul was in danger in his mere presence. His specialty? Blackmailing people to get what he wants.

And me? Well, I'm a wall flower. I'm a secret shojo manga freak, I even draw my own sometimes, I'm good at cooking, I love music, mostly rock..and I only have one friend, Kimi Ohara I don't do anything bad, no drugs or alcohol in my system. So, it would be amazing if he had something on me. What would be more amazing if he would notice me. BUT! Like thats ever going to happen!

"Chi-chan...Did you finish your biology paper?" Kimi whined. "I couldn't keep my eyes open last night after practice." ...I'm in a band. I'm lead singer...kind of embarrassing but, its fun!

I nodded as I pulled out a paper from my note book, " Yeah."

She swiped the paper from my hands, "Thanks!"

My name is Tanya 'Chi' Noh. I'm half American and Japanese. My father is from New York, while my mother was born in Okinawa. They divorced when I was five, my father moved back to the states while I stayed with my mother. I go to New York almost every summer to stay with my father. I'm not one of those..scarred kids. Sure I dress differently and what not but, I'm pretty happy with the life I have.

"SHH! Hes coming!"

On cue, he slammed the door open and slowly walked in to the back. Kurita followed behind him. I watched as Hiruma sat in his seat.

If you haven't guessed by now, I do like him. Hes different from other guys here, and he has a strong goal in life, like me. I turned away and looked at my sketch book, and continued drawing. I turned to Kimi and sighed. "You done yet?" I sneakily looked over in Hirumas direction.

His hair was blonde, spikes in everyother direction. A few bangs hanging over his sharp face. His eyes looked as if he was up to something, its a normal thing. I can tell the difference. His body was in shape. As an artist, I loved the way his muscles moved under his skin when he moves. People are scared of his wicked ways, more or less, I was intrigued.

She quickly wrote down more answers and handed me my paper. "Here you go! Thanks a bunch!" She smiled, and followed my eyes, then looked back at me with a wicked smile.

She giggled, "Your such a loser."

"Shut up Kimi." I smiled as I stood up. I walked over and handed in my paper in a silver basket. I turned around and saw the demon king looking over my shoulder. I felt my face go red. And...I froze. That was the worst thing you could do, get in his way. Yeah, I'm pretty dense.

He gently pushed me aside, "Move you freaking giant!!! Your in my way damnit!"

I stumbled a little and rushed back to my seat, "sorry!!"

Kimi started laughing and whispered, "Your hopeless!"

I stuck my tongue out at her. I turned my attention back to Hiruma. He..wait...IS THAT MY PAPER!?

"WHAT THE FUCK!? THATS MY PAPER!!" I yelled without thinking...

Everyone let out a gasp. I covered my mouth and turned away.

'OH shit!'

I heard his bag unzip and a metal clinking sound.

I slowly turned my head...

THERE WAS A FUCKING GUN AGAINST MY HEAD.

He had on one of his scary smiles, "So what if it is?? What are you gonna do?"

I couldn't believe it...even how scary this all is...here he was...SMILING!

AT ME!

...okay okay its not a real smile but, it counts right? Even if it IS a death threat!

I gulped, "uhm...uhmmm...I uh..."

He played with the trigger, "Hmm...You ARE going to let my copy right school girl? ..My finger might just.." he pulled back I flinched at the clicking sound, "slip."

He let out a cackling laugh and walked back over to his seat. "OH! AND the next one will be real..."

...I swear...if i was normal? I would've pissed my pants. But...in a weird way...

I was happy.

* * *

A/N: Please review!! ; Much appreciated. I'm sorry if theres mistakes I missed! Yeah....no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "Fucking Stalker!"

Kimi and me were secret smokers, at least in school. Yeah, yeah, kind of gross I know, but we did go through a 'cool smoker' phase. Now...its just a freaking habit.

We sat far across the soccer field, away from all the aliens. Pffffftt!! the only aliens here at Mao Jr. High is Kimi and Hiruma!! Kimi is counted one because she has pink hair, black tips, two different colored eye contacts, long boots that came up to her knees, bracelets upon braclets, and loaadss of weird mulicolored make up. I honestly still don't know how they let her wear this stuff. She grabbed her lighter from her bag and lit up a cigarette. She inhaled slowly, enjoying the menthol, then exhaled.

"Fuck I hate gym."

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah, but, were going to have to take it one way or the other."

She laughed, "Your a goodie do-er. Your just cute." Kimi leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, which left bright green lipstick on my cheek. I wiped it off with my jacket.

"If I was such a goodie do-er, I wouldn't be smoking over here with you, would I? Or cutting class with you?"

She nodded and looked out onto the field. Our other class mates where running their laps and doing jumping jacks. A few or more minutes passed without us saying anything. I stared at the school, it was an odd shaped one..like an arc or something,also, its still under construction here and there. Overall? Its ugly...

"Hey. HEY. Kimi, you going to share or what?" I said while looking at her half-way gone cigarette. She jumped a little and gave carefully handed it to me.

"Hm. Chi-chan?"

I took a slow drag,"mmm?"

"How can you be friends with a sexually confused girl?"

...oh yeah. Thats the only reason Kimi is my friend. She confessed her crush to me at the start of last year. Sadly, I am not like her. After telling her this and apologizing over and over, she wanted to be friends. Which was cool, as long as she didn't try to rape me or anything. She likes boys too, she doesn't know what she wants really. hehe...

"How many times have we been over this? Like, a million?" I pulled out my gym shirt from my shorts and laid on my belly.

"Well, sometimes I don't believe you."

I sighed, "Look Kimi. Your my one and only friend, your loyal and are the coolest fucking girl I know, and I know you know the rest of this speech by heart so shut up."

She rolled her eyes and looked onto the field. I stared at the grass, wondering where Hiruma was, or what he was doing...

"CHII! LOOK!!" She yelled, pointing, bouncing up and down.

I tilted my head and looked to where she was pointing. My heart skipped a beat, Hiruma was sitting on the bleachers alone since Kurita and Musashi weren't in this class with him. He was sitting halfway down from where we were. I smiled and blushed.

"Awww!"

I glared at Kimi, "SHUT. UP."

'Stupid girly instincts. I blame the hormonies.' I thought embarrassed.

I put out the cigarette and sat up, crossed my legs.

"You got any perfume Kimi?...Kimi?"

My eyes searched for her everywhere, but guess where she was.

Yes, talking to Hiruma...with...wait...what is that?

I quickly took my glasses off and wiped them off. After I put them back on, I figured out what it was.

MY DAMN SKETCH BOOK. WITH! I might add, PICTURES I DREW OF HIRUMA!!!! NOOOOO!!!!!

I didn't exactly know what the hell to do. My legs wouldn't cooperate with my brain. They, and everywhere else, were shaking uncontrollably. I just laid back down and put my face down in the cool grass, hoping it would cool down and unredden my face.

I was there for awhile, because the bell rang. I stood up as fast as I could, put on perfume, grabbed my bag, tossed some gum into my mouth, and ran like hell to the rest of the class to change. I had my head down next hour, it was biology and I was alone in there...I mean without Kimi.

Hiruma had that class with me though...which...was bad...

Hopefully, some god, some deity, would take pity on this poor girl and not make him talk to me...or do anything...for awhile.

-A week later-

Biology is now my dreaded class from hell, I'm always on the edge of a mental break down.

I sat in the front, in my usual spot. I laid my head down on the cool black smooth surface of the table.

'Calm down Tanya...calm down. He wont do anything today either! He'll just go on ignoring your pathetic existence...'

It was going good for awhile. No sign of him, I was safe for today. I sighed in relief. 'yay...'

Then all of a sudden, I saw the picture I drew of him throwing a football flash in front of my eyes. I didn't want to know who held it, I already knew anyways...I know those long, beautiful fingers anywhere..

It slowly slipped into the dreaded book of threats. After the picture was gone, a face appeared...

Scared speechless, I could only look away. He 'that' look on his face. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Tanya Noh! My own personal stalker! I finally got something on you!!!!! YA HAA!!!"

"I don't care..." I switched to the other side of my cheek and let it cool off on the table, I was still hot from gym.

Okay thats a freaking lie. I didn't want to see him.

"Don't care huh? Well, it will be good use when the time comes. Kekekeke." I could hear him smile, then walk away. I'm so glad we have assigned seating..

I heard the floor scrape as this person pulled out a stool. I lifted my head up and smiled.

"Hello Kurita-kun."

He smiled back, "Hello Chi!! Hows life treating you?"

I guess there must have been some..look on my face, he started to frown and asked, "Are you okay?"

My eye twitched, this means I'm lying noone notices though, and I went back to smiling, "Yeah! I'm doing fine!"

He sighed, "Alright, I thought Hiruma finally found some dirt about you."

I flinched and thought grimly, 'Yeah he did Kurita! He found out I'm his stalker!'

I pulled out my school things., "So, what have you been up too? Hows that American football thing working out?"

"Oh! Were training! We are now the Mao Devil Bats!"

I smirked, " Good for you! How many players?"

"Three! Hiruma, Musashi and me!" He smiled brightly.

I raised my eyebrow, "...Wasn't there s'posed to be 11?"

His smile faded a little, "Oh, were working on it!"

I gave him a thumbs up, "I believe in you. You'll have a great football team someday.."

The teacher walked in, "Okay people! Open up your books to page 223!"

The class room went silent and you only heard a specific idiot type away on his lab top. The teacher had a slight annoyed look on his face, but since Hiruma has dirt on him too, he stays quiet.

Lunch came, I sat in the library. My stomach started to growl..and its a hurting growl. I put down my pencil and held my stomach.

Gurrrrgggg!!!

"Owwww..." I cringed.

"Are you alright?" Kurita asked quietly. Kurita wanted to talk about something with me, so thats why he was here.

I nodded, "Just really hungry..I haven't ate in two days..."

WHICH! Was true! Moms having some finance problems right now, so...no food..

He grabbed his bag and dug around. He pulled out a bag of chips and held them out to me. I was shocked. A friend of Hirumas was being really nice to me. Kurita never really was known to be mean, but, it was so sweet. I almost started crying.

My voice was shaky, "Y-you sure?? I mean, I can wait till I get home..."

I WANT THOSE CHIPS!

Kurita nodded, "Yup! I have a lot more food in my bag! This is nothing!"

I slowly moved my hand to grab the chips.

Like god doesn't hate me enough...

Hiruma grabbed the chips. "Hey Fatty! I'm hungry!"

My stomache wanted to kill him. I just pulled back and layed low even though I wanted to strangle him. I'm a bitch when I'm hungry..

Munch munch munch, "Damn these are gross. Here, take them back!" He threw them back at him. I stayed still, in my mind, I pretended I was frozen in a huge block of ice.

"Hey fucking stalker. I got a job for you!!!"

I'm frozen...I'm frozen...

"Hey!"

SHWOO! COLD BREEZE!! Brr! Its really cold!

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, the ice all melted, then it shook me hard. "Get up!!"

I opened my eyes, he let go. I sighed, "You want something?"

"Chi-Chan! I want you to be our manager!" Kurita exclaimed.

I blinked, "...Why me? Why cant this pointy fucker," I pointed at Hiruma, "go blackmail someone else?" oh my god...

DID I JUST SAY THAT!?

"GRR!" Kurita grabbed Hiruma before he could do anything.

"Because Chi chan! I want you too! Plus you seem interested in football too! You know as much as we do!"

I shook my head, "No thank you."

Kurita set Hiruma down, he stood there and sighed,. He pulled out his threat book, "I'll tell all the teachers you smoke cigarettes."

"I wouldn't care. Go do it. I don't really care for school anyways."

'Where is this coming from? I never talk back..' I thought to myself.

"I'll tell them you cut class!!" he yelled.

"Its only detention for awhile, I could use the time to catch up on work."

'WHOO! I'M ON A ROLL!'

He was really pissed at this point. He sighed and calmed down. He bent over and whispered in my ear, "I'll tell everyone that your my stalker. You follow me everywhere, to my house, even to the BATHROOM. You have thousands upon thousands of pictures of me on your walls! ALSO! You sexually harass me in school!!"

I flinched. I liked not being labeled, or not having anything on my record...

I sighed and stood up, "FINE. But! I want my drawing back!!!"

"I don't intend to give it back to you too soon. I think I'll hold onto it for awhile." He cackled.

"Trust me, I'll get it back."

"Thank you Chi-chan! This means alot to us!!!!" Kurita yelled happily.

I nodded, "All for you Kurita-Kun!"

Thats partially lie. I'm only doing it so I can see Hiruma...besides. They were the underdogs in football, I want to help Hiruma in anyway I can. I had slight doubt for them, right now. But, someday...They will make it to the X-mas Bowl...

"What DOES a manager exactly do?"

A/N: Uhm! Sorry i had to think about this for awhile! Is it long? Too fast? I don't think i want this fic to be TOO long y'kno? so i have to shorten it up a little. Review plz!


	3. Chapter 3

Its been a month and a half. I never talk to Hiruma these days. I'm still mad at him. Why? Well...

_"What the hell is that?" Hiruma asked._

_I looked down at a colorful box half empty, "...cream puffs..."_

_"Yuck." He sneered._

_"Want one?" I held one up. He shook his head_

_"No, there too fucking sweet. Did you get those tapes?"_

_My mind went blank, "What tapes?"_

_His eyes went huge, "Tapes!!!! THE TAPES! I GAVE YOU MY CREDIT CARD TO BUY THOSE NFL GAMES!!!"_

_I started to sweat, I forgot to tell him my internet got disconnected, "...I...f-forgot?"_

_"YOU FUCKING STALKER!!!!! I TOLD YOU LAST WEEK!!! WE NEEDED THOSE!!!!"_

_"IM SORRY! IM SORRY!!!" _

_"SORRYS NOT GOOD ENOUGH!!!" He walked off shaking with anger, "Fucking worthless..."_

_I got up and left the room, and tears started to stream down my face, i whispered, "im sorry.."_

I forgave him, because he bought me a soda later that day...BUT THEN!!

_"Practice? For what?"_

_"I'm...in a band..." i squeaked._

_He cackled, "You trying to make it?!"_

_"...well...yeah. If we can. Thats why i need to practice."_

_"Your not gonna make it so you might as well quit."_

_I clenched my fists, "Your such an ASS HOLE!!! I HAVE MY OWN DREAMS YOU KNOW!!! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW HOW THAT FEELS TO BE TOLD THAT YOUR NOT GONNA MAKE IT!"_

_"yeah yeah..." he didnt even look up, he just kept typing away. "You probably can't even sing. Kekekeke."_

_I started to quietly cry, "Y...ARAH!!" _

_I stormed out of the room._

I dont know WHY, but hes meaner to me than the other guys, verbally at least. It pisses me off, Im a girl! He's s'posed to treat me nice!!!!! I dont even know WHY I like him anymore! I started to frown as I watched the guys practice.

"Hey, go get the ladder from the shed." He ordered.

I stood up slowly and nodded, not once looking at him. I dug around in the filth and found it burried deep by his fucking guns. I'm tempted to take one and shoot him in that fucking huge head of his. My cell phone started to ring, I dug in my pants pocket and flipped it open.

"Slave in hell speaking."

"...slave in hell?"

"Oh...hi Aoki." I leaned against a table. Aoki was my older brother and our lead guitartest. He goes to Deimon high school.

"What are you up to bro?"

"Well, my dear sister, I'm sitting here waiting for you to come practice."

I sighed in disgust, "The demon lord wont let me go."

"...Did you even ASK?"

"Trust me dude, he wont."

Aoki laughed, "Still mad at him huh?"

I nodded, "Sure am."

"Chi, every great band gets told that there not gonna make it. But, look at L'ArcenCiel. (A/N: I LOVE L'ARC! SORRY! ) There HUGE. They probably got told that once or twice."

"...Still, I thought him of all people would understand." My voice started sad at the end of the sentence. huh...wow I guess it really makes me depressed.

"Aww, unrequited love...Well, just try to get here."

"I have to stay late again. He wants to go over some crap."

He laughed, "I feel bad for you. Later."

"Later dude."

I put my cell back in my pocket, I aimlessly looked around, looking for something to stop me from crying, I blame PMS. The was truly, a mess. Hiruma didn't seem interested in me anyways. Not one OUNCE. It was hopless to keep trying...Okay I'm not trying much, but...I thought he'd suddenly like me. Like in a shojo manga.

Shojo manga...

I threw my hands in the air and yelled at the top of my lungs, "IT DOESNT WORK THAT WAYYYY!!!!"

I caught my breath, and turned to the table where the ladder was...

'What is that?'

I got closer, and started to analyze.

"CREAM PUFFS!!!!!"

I snatched the box, there was a yellow sticky note on it.

It says..."Your gettin too skinny."

I smiled and did a happy jump, "Kuritas so sweet!"

I ate my cream puffs in silence on the far side of the field. I stared at Hiruma, yelling at Musashi and Kurita. I started to reach for another cream puff , only to notice that the box was empty. I frowned, and went and tossed the box. Kurita was standing in front of me.

"Are you going home Chi-chan?" He asked.

I shook my head, "The fuckin idiot wants me to stay after with him and go over MORE stuff."

Kurita let out a little huff, "You two seem to be doing that quite alot lately."

I rolled my eyes, "Its hell. Well, I'll see you tommorow. " I turned and started to head for the school building.

He smiled, "Okay, G'nite-"

I just suddenly remembered and flipped back around, "Oh HEY!"

Kurita turned twords me, "Huh?"

"Thank you for the cream puffs! I really needed them." I carefully bowed.

"Cream puffs? Oh!" he looked me in the eyes, his eyes were happy for...some reason.

"I didnt get those for you!" He said cheerfully, I tilted my head, confused.

"uhh...who did?"

"Hiruma did!"

I felt my mouth drop wide open... I feel...a mix of emotions right now...

Suprized? Maybe, because it might of been outta kindness...well what he has.

Mad?

I dont know!!!!!

Kurita waved at me and walked away, along with Musashi. I was still standing there, baffled I guess. Hiruma. The demon king.

GOT. ME. CREAM. PUFFS.

I think I feel giddy now. I want to scream, I want to smile all day tomorrow, I want to touch Hiruma! SOMETHING!

"FUCKING STALKER! LETS GO."

I came out of my little...fantasy world and looked at hiruma. I did my best to wipe away any trace of girlyness of my face, then I started following him to the school.

As we were walking, I some how ended up really close to him. What made me realize it was, his hand brushed against mine.

Damn I really want to hold his hand...

After a few hours of writing notes, and the very odd silence Hiruma was giving me. He broke it.

"Oi, we have to wrap it up early tonight."

I scrunched up my face, and thought to myself, 'Its only 8:00...'

He sighed impatiently, "Because dont you have fucking BAND practice tonight?"

I slowly nodded, he had to be up to something.

"Thats all you had to fuckin say damn stalker."

We made our way down and we were at the gate. And it happend again, our hands gently brushed, this time, he laced our fingers together. His hands are really hot against my cold hands. There also really rough but...the things this guy can do. I couldn't hold my smile in anymore. He locked them together and stopped walking and gently pulled me twords him.

"What the hell you smiling about?" He started to blow up a bubble.

I shook my head and looked away, "Uh..Thank you for the cream puffs...They were alright."

Pop!

"What you didn't fuckin LIKE them?" He snorted.

I smiled, "No no no! They were really good! Honest!"

"Che," He started to walk and pulled me along with him, "C'mon. I have too see this."

Even though I know this will become another blackmail thing?

This has to be the best shojo moment in the fuckin world.

A/n:...sorry if its crappy...VIDEO GAMES ROT YOUR MIND!!! Especially guitar hero! This was...like...outta the blue 'i wanna get it done damnit'. Next Chapter...is gonna be a time skip! MWAHAHHAHAHA! yeah odd but hey. ITS MY STORY! Hehehe. Oh yeah. IM REALLY SORRY IF THERES MISTAKES! xXArisaXx


	4. Chapter 4

Its been awhile eh? Well, yeah, most of you know i lost my password! ha ha...dumb ass right? Well! here You go Chpt4! And Im sorry! it MIGHT be crap! Please Review.

* * *

Chpt 4 Four Goddamn Years Later...

"Great Show Chi!!"

I smile at Mark , our drummer, "Thank You."

I slam the door behind me and sit in a huge comfy chair in our tour bus. The door quickly swung open.

"Nice one Chi Chi!" Aoki held up his hand for a high five. I lay my head back, " Yeah great playing bro. Can you get out? I just wanna be alone for a bit."

Aoki turned and walked out, "Damn PMS..."

AHHhh....silence..  
So..here I am...laying here...alone.....for ONCE! Ive been on Warped Tour for the past 4 years. Aoki and I got lucky when we moved with our dad...we started a new band...played gigs.

Im living my dream...

..but right now?!

RIGHT NOW!?

I'm in pain. PAINNN!! My boyfriend just.......

I sniffled..

"He DUMPED ME!!" I yell aloud and cry into my pillow. I don't even know why! To Make it worse?! He was our FUCKING BASSIST! Now Hes gone. Packed up and everything after the show!! It happened so suddenly! UGH! I'm so grateful its the last day of the Warped Tour...Now I can go home...

The door swung open again, and honestly..

Can't a girl get some fuckin peace?!

"WHAT NOW AOKI!!!?"

I heard him laugh. "UH. Foreign Fan Mail Kiddo!"

I then saw what was in his arms...A BAG FULL OF HAPPINESS! I LOVE OUR FANS!

"YES! THANK YOU GOD!" I snatch them away from him, hungry for anything to distract my mind. I eagerly open one faster than superman himself and read..

_Chi!_

_My Names Ayame from Japan! I was wondering when you were going to come perform here? I know alot of girls here want you to! Chi, You are such an inspiration for girls. Your lyrics help me personally to get thru the day Prolly because your our age!. And you send that message out there. that..._

_ITS OKAY TO BE FUCKED UP!! I wanted to say thank you and I pray that you come here to Tokyo!_

_Your Numba one Fan and lots of love!!_

_ Ayame._

Oh my gosh. I love this Ayame. And fans like her. I want to be there friends SO much! I wished I was normal....Only for a goddamn day.. oh well. Dream on Chi. Dream on.

I quickly opened another one. "Bevil Dat..Who would name there kid that?" I read on and frowned. Was this some kind of joke?

_you better fucking come back. Or do i have to fucking find you?_

_-BD_

I rolled my eyes and sighed "Why thank you Mr. BD.."

...Great..another stalker..

JUST what I needed..

Another hour or so, after reading lovely letters, looking at pictures, I put them away, because the boys came back, drunk as usual..Their all over 21 so. No minors.

Now I'm in my little bunk...listing to my i pod. ....he was my ...second boyfriend. Not cool. I'm not gonna MENTION that little fucker. Ugh. Man, I need, NEED a vacation! I miss Japan..

Not wanting to get home sick for the millionth time this month, I decided to do the only thing I can do.

I took freaking sleeping pills. When I don't want to deal with this shit, I go to sleep. Yes. Lame and cowardly.

I washed my face and took off my lip and eye brow rings, then went back to my lovely bunk.

I enjoy this life. On the road across the country. Playing music for a living. I really do. Its what me and Aoki worked for.

We made our dream......

* * *

Ugh...what time is it? I lazily took a peek at my I pod.

2:35 PM..Goddamn. I sighed and got up outta bed. Stretching, I tried to remember my dream...hell with it. Its too hazy, yet I could remember blonde hair.

I lit up a cigg, and started to walk up to the bus to see whats up. I sleepily peeked outside and realized we were home. The Noah Manner. Or my Dads place.

After years you think this place would feel like home to me......

I walked outside the bus in my flower PJ's and flip flops up to the huge cream , three story house surrounded by trees.

* * *

"Welcome back kids!"

"Hey dad!" I ran and gave him a hug, "Any good news? Anyone call? Anything??"

Hey DAD! Did Hiro call?! Did he do ANYTHING!?

I looked at my father hoping he'd say something to satisfy me. My dads an older version of Aoki. Olive tones skin that ages well for a 45 year old man, round grey eyes, square jaw, tall, jet black hair, AND!

"**NOPE**!" ...his annoying loud booming voice.. I sighed in defeat. He raised a furry eyebrow, "I'm sorry honey."

I nodded as I went up the stairs to sulk in my room, "Send my stuff to my room kay? I'm tired."

"Okay honey!" Then I heard him ask Aoki, "Whats up with her?"

"Pms...oh, and Hiro broke up with her..." he said nonchalontly.

"..GODDAMN HIM! THAT SONOFABITCH! I'M GOING TO KICK HIS LITTLE ASS!"

I let out a giggle as I closed the door. Now, my room was okay. HUGE. Spacious. Black carpet, hot pink walls, purple bedding as well as the canopy. Best thing was...MY 6ft cabnit full of cds.

I ran through it and decided that I'd go with Green Day. I sat on the floor and listened.....Uhg...music. I would've died without it.

Uh oh...I feel a wave of 'you broke up!' coming....

Hiro...his spikey black hair and beautiful green eyes...his beautiful long fingers that played so well...

His cackling laugh....

His fixation with the knives..

I slowly rolled over to my side...

OH god. Here come the water works!!

"HEY BABY GIRL!"

My dad's voice made me jump straight up, "WHAT THE FUCK DAD?!"

He gave me a booming laugh "Here are some letters for you! Some..Bevil Dat Guy!!! I forgot to tell you! Letters came in everyweek!!" He threw them, it landed lightly in my lap, "Want anything to eat? I know its HELL on that tour of yours!"

I pondered for a moment,and yes, barely eating, no showers everyday...

AWw hell I'm gonna eat my feelings today.

"A Tripple whopper from Burger Kings...and a Hot fugde sunday!"

He nodded, "Be back then!" and quietly shut the door. I looked suspicously at the letters from japan and BING!

UGH! This is the stalker guy!

Oh well! I opened them.

First one:

_**Dear Fucker,**_

_**There is a special request that you come to fucking tokyo. did you get my letter?**_

_**YOU BETTER FUCKING COME BACK DAMNIT.**_

....two months ago...huh.

next one OH! Its from today!

**_You are coming like it or not. Call your manager. NOW._**

I don't get it. This guy is scary I should report him, yet my curiosity is gettin the better of me right now...

I stared at my cell phone and nervously reached for it.

I shiver as I dial the agencys number, "Hello is Claire in?"

I waited for an answer, "Yeah clair? this is Chi...yeah we finished up yesterday.....uh huh...I'm calling you to ask you...is there.......anyting...NEW to do? Concerts? Interviews? ANYTHING?"

I sounded scared, like REALLY scared even to myself, "Yeah! I'm Fine...Oh?"

The air around me was gone. GONE. For Like, ten seconds! I finally took a deep breath and all that came out was

**"WHAAAAATTTTTTTT?!!!!!!!"**

**

* * *

**

**Yeah its short. lol but i hope you like it!! Review please! ThnkZ .::.=[MrZ JonEZ]=.::.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again. I dun' own eyeshield blah blah. OR WARPED TOUR!!! Wish i did....lol here you go! Sorry for my mistakes. OR! STARBUCKS! yum.**

* * *

**Chapter 5. Well, it's true. God hates me.**

"TANYA HONEY!!!!! YOU BETTER WAKE UP!!! WERE GOING TO MISS THE PLANE! I'LL HAVE SOMEONE PACK FOR YOU"

"Ugh...." , I roll over slowly as I'm still disoriented from lack of sleep.

2:30 AM. Fuck. I really don't want to get up out of my bed. I closed my eyes...

"TANYA NOAH! GET UP! DON'T MAKE ME SEND AOKI IN!"

"IM UP!!!...fuck.." I slid out of my bedding and barely made it to the shower. I put it on cold and HELL did i wake up. I hopped out in a towel and ran through my closet. I picked out grey sweats and a band tee. I looked in the mirror to put on my eyeliner.

Nobody back home is going to remember me, or recognize me. I was about 5'2 now, I was shaped like a coke bottle...and I don't like it. Never did. Unwanted attention. I'm darker, tanned because of all the outside performing. My hair was jet black, a messy short razor cut with a million layers, I wear hair extensions, colored or normal..but yes. I'm not all..odd looking anymore. I grabbed my sunglasses. cell phone, purse and walk out of my room.

"So...what time will it be when we get there daddy kins?" Aoki asked him. We were sitting around at the airport patiently waiting to take off. Dad looked down at his dumbass son. "Uh...it's four in the morning here....and it's six in the evening over there or so...SO pretty late, and..."

I roll my eyes at my father. they sure do love to hear themselves talk. I put in my head phones and started listening to my I pod. Man. I'm scared of going back. I truly am. Not because of my mom. Not because of criminals. There was only one guy in the world I was 100% scared of....Maybe it was because I just...

Left without saying a word. The one thing I regret doing in my life...

Leaving Him

_**A day later...**_

"Chi-chan! Wake up my little girl..." I felt my mom beside me gently poking my face. God i missed her. We slept together last night..my moms my best friend.

I fake groaned and rolled over, "moommm....I'm sleeping.."

Ahh...I haven't talked Japanese so much either...felt good. Back to my roots.

I peeked out of my blankets and stared at her,"...hello."

"Hello my girl." she smiled. My mom was in her late thirties, but yet looked like a twenty year old. Jet black hair and a creamy completion. We had the same eyes. She poked my cheek again, "C'mon! Get up now! lets go shopping!"

I blinked "You have money problems dont you?

She shook her head, "Not no more! C'mon!"

"Hmmm..well......" I'm pretty lazy right now....and I'm still in heart break mode..

" NO MORE MOPING!!" She started tickling me and I was defeated.

_**Few Hours Later. Star Bucks.**_

"Ahhh.....green tea latte please."

The counter guy looked at me funny and called out the order. We were done messing around, got a few cute outfits. Here I am outside waiting for me mommeh. A few fans found me too. Its going well so far....

I looked around the street, and I felt hands go around my waist.

OH SHIT! ITS HIM! THE STALKER! NO! I tried to remember my self defence classes as usual.... I came up with zip. I'm fucked.

"Hey Girl friend!"

My eyes went wide open, and I spun around. She still looked the same but older somehow! She even still had the same crazy style!

"KIMI!!" I yelled in excitement. She hugged my tightly, and I did hugger her back. "ITS BEEN FOREVER GIRL! And might I say.." She pushed me back a bit and looked at me from head to toe, "You look more yummier than EVA!"

I laughed, "Whatever! Who knew Kimi Ohara would grow up so lovely!"

"Eh. Kinda. Flat chested and no curves. SURE. or..." she got close to me, "are you here to confess your LOVE!"

Yup still the same old Kimi-kins. I sighed. "Sure."

She squealed and gave me a big hug.

My mom called her up! Isn't that awesome?! We dropped my mom off at the house and I hopped in with Kimi in her Mustang 09. BRIGHT. PINK. Geez. Ostentatious much?

Were sitting in a random park, eating ice cream, and catching up on old times. Guess she has a girlfriend, that's good. And she goes to Deimon High now. Happily graduating this year.

She took a bite of her ice cream, "How bout you Chi? Still going to high scchool?"

I scrunch up my face as I answer, "Uhm...I already finished."

She pursed her lips, "Aw I was hoping to bribe you into coming here!"

I raise an eyebrow, "Hows that?"

She started smiling, "Because....."

She knows I can't resist. "BECAUSE WHAT?!"

She gave me a 'oh..you know' look.

Oh no...its the same smile from when she took my sketch book.

OR WHEN SHE ASKED HIM OUT FOR ME!

NO!!! I don't wanna know! I covered my ears.

"NO THANKS KIMI! I'M FINE!"

She start pouting, "C'mon....Hiro treated you like shit from your stories! And girl, to me!? They sound almost the same!"

A light bulb went off in my head.

Oh fuck. They did. Only different hair colors and eye colors.....and...Hiro wasn't so....pointy.

Haha...pointy. Sounds stupid.

"CHI! Geez your spacey. Well. Okay , whatever! Lets go to sing somewhere! C'mon!"

"ooOOOo! Okay!" I stood up and as we walked I toss my ice cream. She grabbed my hand.

Man I missed having a girl around in my life.

We got our stuff and paid, were walking to our room, all giggly and happy. Then down the hall were a bunch of people coming. Two small guys, a blonde scruffy looking guy, another one with a big forehead, a pretty girl, and...and...wait..

K-KURITA!?

My heart is now racing fast. If...HES HERE...THEN.....THEN!

My heart wants to jump right out and grab my hand and take me away from here! ...wish it would. BUT! My life don't work that way. What am I gonna do? WELL! I'm going to pretend im not here. Plus no ones going to notice me anyways. I started walking right behind kimi and put my head down as they passed, laughing happily.

Kimi shrugged and started going into the room. Thinking they were gone, I looked back. AND GUESS WHAT?

Some one was looking back at me. Two of them really.

Kind black eyes I've known since elementry school..

And a pair of curious, beautiful emerald green eyes I'd know anywhere..

Yes...its official. GOD. HATES ME.

* * *

**I alywas make my characters....unlucky. even in the stuff I draw!!! It's not like I'm lucky either...haha! but Yes!!! MWAHAHHAAha! Next Chapters gonna be SO FUN. xXxMIzZ*JoNesxXx**


	6. Chapter 6

I dont own eyeshield. LoL UHM! I am SO SO Sorry I havent updated in awhile! ive been drawing like mad! MAD! Couldnt stop myself. I came out of my block. haha! So.....Read.

* * *

Chapter Six

"Bloody Hell…"

My limbs went out, my blood must of stopped. Man. This is not cool. Not cool at ALL.

Wonder if Kimi planned this….HUGE possibility. Very likely.

I ran into the room, and hid behind the system, a speaker that was taller than me. Damn it all. My stomach had a million butterflies flying around, my heart felt like it was going to explode any second. My heart..never felt so fucking-

I heard the door slam. I curled up into a little ball and I noticed..that I started to shake from fear. What if its him? What will he say to me? YELL AT ME!?! I mean! I fucking left him here! i promised I would stay here and be there manager till the end! I broke my promise…

I made the promise the same night I told him those three words..

* * *

"_Ahh. What a fucking rough day eh Fucking GF?" he laid back on my bed and pulled me down with him. Laying on my chest. I shrugged. _

"_I don't know. I Guess." _

_He looked up at me lazily, "The fuck you mean 'I guess?? You're not on the field in that hot fuckin weather!"_

"_Well. Excuussee me Mr. Bitch EE NESS!!" I started to push him off me, but he held on tighter. _

"_Quit fucking being a little girl. Stay." _

_I sighed and started to play with his hair. "You dumb ass. Then don't say things that piss me off." _

_A few minutes passed, I looked at him. He was sleeping. He looked so …utterly peaceful. Beautiful, and totally gorgeous. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. I stared at the ceiling. _

"…_Hiruma. We've been together for about 9 months now. I don't know if you know that. Must be some fucking girl thing but. I guess….What I'm trying to say…is that I really. REALLY care about you. Good thing you're sleeping. Ha ha! I'm blushing like mad! You probably laugh at me." I took a peek at his face. Still asleep. I gently bend over close to his ear. " What I'm trying to say in Hiruma..Is that…I love you. I always will. And I promise to always be your manager to the end." I kissed his ear and laid back again. Satisfied that I said it out loud thinking maybe, one day soon. I could say it out loud._

"_Kekekeke. Fucking softie. Better keep your promise."_

"_F-FUCK YOU HIRUMA!!" I pushed him off the bed._

"_FUCK!....Kekeke. Love you too Fucking stalker."_

_

* * *

_

An hand was on my shoulder as I came out of my damn flashback.

"Hey."

I quickly looked back and…

"Bloody hell…"

* * *

ts short yes but...other things started up too....*Sigh* Family problems. one word says it all. Cancer. Not me but.. Dont know when i will update,Classes start soon N I promise though, by the end of the month. Review plz! plZ!


End file.
